Seven reasons why
by Iboubou
Summary: Je suis devenue ta femme pour sept raisons, Percy. Sept raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai aimé. Sept raisons qui nous ont tués. Fanfiction terminée !
1. One

Bon allez, je me lance dans une énième fanfiction à chapitre à terminer ! Oyez, applaudissez !

Mais bon c'est pas totalement de ma faute… J'avais demandé à mes lecteurs de ''La Perle des Sept Familles'' de me challenger, Welva m'a demandé d'écrire soit sur Emilie Seeley, soit sur Audrey et Percy. J'ai choisi Percy et Audrey mais ça du coup, vous le savez déjà. Sauf que leur histoire ne tenait vraiment pas en un chapitre, alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire sept. BIM !

J'espère que cette petite fanfiction sans prétention vous plaira, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira surtout à toi Welva ! ) Merci pour le super challenge !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One.**

La première fois que je t'ai vu, Percy, je t'ai surtout _aperçu_.

Gabrielle m'avait trainé à cette soirée complètement stupide dans un bar un peu miteux… L'idée de découvrir le Royaume Uni avec elle avec la facilité que lui permettait sa magie, bien sûr que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! A l'époque, je débutais ma vie d'étudiante parisienne, je l'avais rencontré lors d'un shooting photo pour une marque de soutien-gorge… Je n'avais pas un rond, et elle m'avait proposé de devenir sa colocataire dans ce grand appartement parisien qui appartenait à ses parents. Ce voyage, c'était quelques jours loin des métros bondés, des gros lourds dans les rues et des refus de contrats qui me minaient le moral.

Alors oui, j'ai littéralement sauté de joie à lorsqu'elle m'a invité mais je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout à devoir me taper une soirée avec sa sœur beaucoup trop cool mais surtout beaucoup trop mère, son mari et ses deux frères. Je n'avais rien contre vous, vraiment, mais vous aviez tous environ trente ans !

On s'était rejoint dans ce bar un peu miteux où vous aviez l'habitude d'aller. Celui perdu au fin fond du Yorkshire qui organisait des soirées costumées à thème. Ce soir-là, c'était les années 90. Le rêve. Les cheveux gaufrés jusqu'à la racine et du rouge à lèvres marron-rouge dégueu, je n'en menais pas large mais j'avais décidé de m'amuser un peu. Avec Gabrielle, tout devenait toujours grandiose et mémorable.

Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Vous étiez arrivés un peu après nous, Fleur pendue au bras de son mari, le frère de Bill le plus canon qui louchait sur le décolleté de Gabrielle – il faut dire qu'il était tellement plongeant que même moi je ne réussissais pas à la regarder dans les yeux – et puis je t'ai _aperçu_ derrière eux. Tu avais l'air aussi heureux que moi d'être là, j'ai trouvé ça assez drôle. Tu m'as vu rire et ton visage est devenu aussi rouge que tes cheveux étaient orange.

Au début, j'ai vraiment trouvé ça mignon, Percy. Tu avais trente ans mais devant moi, tu étais aussi réservé et gêné qu'un garçon de douze. Ça m'amusait tellement que tu es devenu l'attraction de ma soirée. Un stupide jeu de gamine de dix-huit ans.

Un stupide jeu qui a refermé ses griffes sur la stupide gamine que j'étais à dix-huit ans.

Ses griffes oui. Parce qu'un jeu n'est pas fait pour durer et qu'une gamine n'en reste jamais une.

Mais au début Percy, au début toi et moi, on était bien, non ?

Et puis il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu cette fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle aussi, c'était une gamine. Une gamine de seize ans qui s'était stupidement laissée tomber amoureuse de son professeur. Elle devait le quitter, son secret était découvert. C'était une histoire d'amour qui finirait mal à tous les coups et elle, elle pleurait, elle se battait pour maintenir leur secret, et moi j'essayais de la consoler et… et tu sais ce que je lui ai demandé, Percy ?

« _Mais… tu l'aimes tant que ça ?_ »

Et là, à ce moment précis, lorsque ces mots ont été prononcés, j'ai compris que je ne savais plus ce que c'était l'amour. J'ai compris que je ne savais plus ce que c'était qu'aimer et être aimée.

Ce que j'ai surtout compris, c'est que si je ne savais plus ce qu'était l'amour, c'est que je ne t'aimais plus, Percy.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes personnages connaissent rarement le bonheur conjugal :3 Désoooo…

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer faire un tour et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Et à bientôt !


	2. Two

Hey coucou !

Alors, ce petit chapitre a été en grande partie écrit pendant les nuits d'HPF il y a deux semaines. Je l'ai un peu retravaillé, quand même, parce qu'en seulement une heure, c'était un peu brouillon !

Un grand merci à Welva, Izalys et Farwey pour leur review, et à vous Anonymes pour vos lectures 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un soupir devenu bruyant dans la lourdeur du silence, j'avale une nouvelle gorgée de vin. La saveur âpre me tire un haut-le-cœur. J'ai toujours détesté le vin… J'ai surtout toujours détesté celui que tu adores : bien rouge, celui dont l'amertume de la fermentation se dépose sur mon palais et ma langue durant de longues heures.

Percy, ce vin, c'est un peu comme notre amour. Il me colle à la peau, saturant le moindre de mes pores. Etouffant.

Et je suis certaine que tu ne l'as choisi que pour me faire du mal. Dans ce salon dont les murs poisseux de sang empestent les restes de notre couple, tu m'as prise au piège entre lui et toi.

Et entre lui et toi, je préfère encore finir ce foutu verre.

Tu me fixe de l'autre côté de la table basse. Ton visage est fermé et l'ombre de l'homme que je pensais aimer t'obscurcie. Pourtant… il te faudra bien parler, Percy.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? »

Sans relever le regard, je tente d'effacer la trace de rouge à lèvre laissée sur le cristal.

Le rouge s'étale. Il imprègne la surface transluscide, indélébile. Comme la haine que je te porte.

« Tu es partie, Audrey. Mais on ne détruit pas un couple d'un claquement de doigt. Nous devons nous entendre sur la maison, sur les meubles, sur… »

Si tu dis « les filles », je t'égorge, Percy. Cette conversation, nous l'avons déjà eue.

Ton silence me surprend et, baissant ma garde, je relève les yeux vers toi. Ton verre est déjà vide. Tu te resserre et rempli le mien sans me consulter.

M'as-tu vraiment déjà consultée ?

La colère gagne le moindre de mes membres. Je serre mes doigts autour du pied finement ciselé pour masquer mes tremblements… Inutile. Tu les as déjà vu parce que tu vois tout.

Tu vois tout, mais tu ne retiens que ce qui t'enchante.

Une gorgée plus tard, l'étouffement me saisit à nouveau toute entière. Moi qui pensait que nous étions un couple fort d'indépendance et de respect de nos différences…

Où a-t-on merdé, Percy ?

Lorsque je me remémore nos premières années, mon cœur s'emballe encore.

Je vivais à Paris, toi à Londres… Tu aurais pu me rejoindre tous les soirs si tu l'avais voulu, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et c'était parfait ainsi.

Je me souviens des semaines qui filaient à tout allure. Je me souviens des cours interminables, des après-midi passés en sous-vêtement devant les photographes, des castings à la chaine au milieu de ces femmes qui semblaient toutes plus talentueuses et parfaites, des soirées avec Gabrielle dont on oubliait le dénouement.

Je me souviens Percy de ces week end où ta présence arrêtait le temps… Je me souviens déambuler au milieu des touristes avec la sensation de voler au-dessus des pavés. Tu me regardais avec ces yeux émerveillés que tu avais. Je me souviens de tes baisers, toujours plus mémorables, de tes « Enfin, Audrey… Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! » et de ton air hagard lorsque nous sortions tous les deux des toilettes d'un pub désert.

Je me souviens du bonheur des retrouvailles, des promesses des adieux, de la passion de nos lettres.

Je me souviens de l'équilibre qui nous portaient si haut.

Quand l'avons-nous détruit ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que cette distance, nous l'avons toujours entretenue, conscient qu'elle nous maintenait unis.

Lorsque je me remémore nos premières années Percy, mon cœur s'emballe encore. Bien plus que l'instant où je rentrais à la maison après une semaine ou deux de séparation, où tes lèvres se posaient sur les miennes en coup de vent pour me dire au revoir.

Avec toi, je me raccrochais au souvenir parce que de nous, c'est tout ce qu'il restait. Tu as oublié de m'aimer et de me chérir, Percy. Tu as oublié de rougir face à mes sourires, de me gâter de ta présence lorsque je m'attardais au lit, de me dévorer du regard et de me rendre si importante.

Ai-je un jour été importante à tes yeux ou était-ce uniquement la fièvre des premiers temps d'amour ?

Il fut un temps où j'aurais aimé remonter le temps. Un temps où mon cœur s'emballait à la pensée de ton souffle, de ton regard, de ton toucher, rendu si précieux par l'absence et la distance. Un temps où l'équilibre régnait et l'amour aussi.

De ce temps révolu, il ne restait que l'indifférence. Tu remarquais à peine lorsque je m'absentais plus longtemps. Tu continuais ta vie et moi la mienne, le fossé entre nos deux mondes à chaque secondes plus profond. Deux villes, deux univers, deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Des inconnus.

C'est ce que nous sommes devenus.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressentais, cette fameuse nuit. Alors que son souffle se mêlait au mien, que ses baisers honoraient cette peau qui, pour toi, n'étais plus depuis des mois, que ses mains m'arrachaient gémissements, plaisir, jouissance. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom mais Percy… J'avais l'impression de connaitre son corps mieux que le tien.

Et pendant que je me livrais à l'infidélité pour la première fois, tu bordais nos filles dans l'ignorance ou le déni.

Nous avons construit notre vie et notre équilibre loin de l'autre, Percy.

Et c'est cette distance, cette délicieuse distance, qui nous a détruit.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, pour me motiver à écrire la raison numéro 3 et à la poster vite !

A bientôt !


	3. Three

Salut !

Bon, je laisse ça ici avant d'aller au lit ! Bonne soirée ! o/

PS : un grand merci pour toutes vos lectures, et plus encore merci pour vos adorables reviews 3

PPS : Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu te rends bien compte que les moldus ne voyagent pas aussi facilement que vous ? Je suis venue de Paris expressément pour toi, Percy. En train. »

Je déteste ton sourire. Peut-être un jour a-t-il été craquant, aujourd'hui il ne reflète que de la méchanceté et de l'égoïsme.

« Tu sais très bien que je me fiche des meubles. De toute manière, ce sont les tiens. Tu peux les garder. »

Ton sourire se mue en rire. Tu tentes de l'étouffer dans une gorgée de vin mais tes yeux ne perdent pas leur éclat. Celui de la haine. Celui qui me donne envie de te frapper.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors, Audrey ? »

Touché.

Tu as toujours su où faire mal.

Je tente de garder mon sang-froid apparent mais, si à l'écran je fais mouche, tu n'es pas assez naïf pour le croire. Tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert, Percy.

Ma gorge s'assèche. J'ai la réponse sur le bout des lèvres mais tu ne l'auras pas Percy. Je ne boirais plus non plus ce vin. Je te vois jubiler un peu plus à chaque gorgée.

Un tintement clair retentit lorsque le pied de mon verre se pose sur la table. Un tintement si différent de ceux, en cristal, que je viens d'acheter à Paris. Ceux que j'ai toujours voulu ici dont tu ne trouvais pas l'achat raisonnable.

Raisonnable, Percy. Ce mot te définit comme s'il avait été inventé pour toi.

Raisonnable. Adulte. Sécuritaire.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout ce dont je n'ai plus besoin.

Ton regard me brûle alors je me lève. J'avais espéré te trouver aussi désespéré que lorsque je t'ai quitté. J'avais espéré t'avoir autant fait du mal que tu m'as blessé ces dernières années. Mais tu ne me feras plus ce plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tourne vers le buffet sur lequel reposent les photos de notre famille. Nous avons arrêté d'en prendre depuis plus de quatre ans. Nous paraissions unis mais… Percy, c'est comme si j'avais joué un rôle. Un rôle d'épouse pour toi, de mère pour elles… Comme si j'essayais de me persuader que tu étais ma solution. Tu l'as été, un temps. Et comme toutes les solutions, le temps t'a emporté pour te remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus fragile mais terriblement plus excitant : ma célébrité.

Mon doigt caresse malgré moi la joue galbée de Molly, figée à jamais sur le papier. Un frisson coule dans mon dos mais je crois que tu n'as pas vu. Au moins quelque chose que tu ne sauras pas de cette nuit.

Je me souviens bien trop de cette époque où je frôlais l'expulsion à tout instant. Je me souviens du soutien de Gabrielle, de son aide, mais surtout de cette angoisse qui enveloppait mon estomac dans une cage acérée à longueur de journée. De cette sensation d'évoluer sur un fil à plusieurs centaines de mètre du sol.

Je suis arrivée à Paris des rêves pleins la tête. Je laissais derrière moi tout ce que j'aurais pu qualifier de « vie », j'avais coupé les ponts avec cette mère qui me présentait toutes les semaines un nouveau papa à chaque fois plus violent, je rêvais d'apparaitre sur les magasines et les grands écrans… Et je me suis heurtée contre la falaise de la réalité. De plein fouet. Mes cicatrices étaient tellement profondes qu'elles pouvaient se voir à l'œil nu.

J'avais besoin de toi, Percy. J'avais besoin de ton calme, de ton expérience, et de ton indéfectible contrôle sur ton existence. Tu m'as prise par la main et tu m'as tiré loin de ce gouffre qui me dévorait. Tu m'as offert tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu, la stabilité dont j'avais besoin.

Ces premiers mois étaient si beaux, Percy… Je vivais à tes côtés, je devenais une femme et toi… Et toi tu réapprenais à sourire grâce à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais ton propre monstre qui te suivais. Celui de la culpabilité et du deuil. Je venais d'un autre monde que le tien. Je ne connaissais ni ton histoire, ni ta réputation, ni l'horreur de la guerre, et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Vivre auprès de moi, c'était renaitre. Repartir de zéro.

Tu m'as indiqué la bonne direction à prendre et tu m'y as poussé avec la douceur et la bienveillance de l'amour. Amour qui a pris chair.

Tomber enceinte, c'était abandonner tous mes rêves. Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans… Je n'avais rien et, pire encore, je n'étais personne. Mais une fois encore, tu as su trouver les mots. J'avais auprès de toi la sécurité, je n'avais même pas besoin de travailler… Tu avais déjà un poste haut placé dans ta société. Subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux d'un enfant, Percy, tu n'avais jamais espéré mieux comme vie. Et moi, dans toute ma naïveté, je me suis crue à l'abri.

J'ai plongée dans ta vie, Percy. Je me suis fondue en toi comme si je n'avais attendu que ça. J'ai déménagé à Londres de nouveaux rêves pleins la tête, et je me suis même surprise à pleurer de joie en apprenant qu'elles étaient deux. Tu avais acheté cette petite maison en périphérie de la capitale, tu m'as présenté à ta famille qui est devenue la mienne.

La mariage n'a pas trainé. Regarde-moi cette photo, j'ai l'air d'une baleine. Pourquoi nous sommes-nous marié Percy ? Quel intérêt ? Un nom unique pour nous quatre, était-ce une raison valable et profondément bonne ?

Regarde où nous en sommes.

Putain… Est-ce que je pleure ?

« Audrey… »

Ta voix a perdu toute la haine que tu me portes. J'imagine ton air surpris – il y a de quoi, tu ne m'as pas vu pleurer depuis des années – et je ferme résolument les yeux. Regarder le monde ne m'intéresse pas. Pour la première fois depuis un millénaire, je crois, tes lèvres sur mon front éveille mon corps. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, je ne suis pas idiote, mais après tout… n'avons-nous pas construit notre vie comme un rêve ?

« Je t'aimais réellement. J'étais vraiment heureuse, je crois. Tout ça… c'est ce qui nous a détruit.

\- Tout ça, ce sont nos filles, Audrey. Notre famille.

\- J'étais trop jeune pour tout ça. Nous avons fait le mauvais choix. »

Mes paroles doivent t'horrifier. J'imagine déjà ta mère brandir sa baguette pour me régler mon compte. Si nous avions eu quelques années de plus à deux, Percy… Si j'avais eu le temps de creuser mes racines dans la vie avant de porter des fruits.

Si j'avais eu la chance de devenir moi avant de devenir mère.

Je ne regrette pas mes pensées, pas un instant. Tu le sais, bien Percy. Pourtant, ça ne t'empêche pas de m'embrasser. Et je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de te repousser.

Je sens tout ton amour, tout ce désir que tu as de me retenir. Tes caresses sont brusquées par la haine et le ressentiment. Je devine l'espoir qui nait en toi dans notre étreinte, par nos baisers. Si tu m'avais fait l'amour ainsi avant mon départ, Percy, qu'en aurait-il été ?

Notre couple est ainsi, chemin jalonné de toutes les plus mauvaises directions que nous aurions pu prendre. Nous avons toujours choisi la facilité, crut avoir compris les secrets de la vie.

Mais lorsqu'enfin j'ai grandi Percy, ma vie s'est transformée en un mur infranchissable. Et dans notre élan, notre couple a explosé. Explosé comme le verre que tu viens de balancer sur le sol, juste avant de m'allonger sur cette table que nous avons choisie ensemble il y a une éternité.

Un verre de moins dans ta collection de faux-semblant.

Un de moins pour une nuit de rien.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot (paraitrait-il que la dernière personne à avoir mis un pied ici sans laisser de review, c'était un Dinosaure... Et bah on sait tous comment ça a fini!) !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire 3

A bientôt !


	4. Four

Tu t'accroches à moi comme si tu comprenais enfin toute l'envergure de ton choix, Audrey.

Tes larmes salées se perdent le long de ta peau sucrée.

Regrettes-tu ? Je souhaite que tu regrettes. Je veux que tu souffres. Pour tout le mal que tu as fait à notre famille. Pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait à moi.

Ton visage reste de marbre et tu refuses de te cambrer de plaisir comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tes mains se crochent à mes épaules et tu me fixes avec toute la haine que tu me portes. Ou peut être est-ce le reflet de celle que je te porte.

Mais bon sang, Audrey… Je vais te faire plier. Tu es encore ma femme, et tant que tu seras ma femme, je te possèderais. Moi seul te connais. J'ai traqué la moindre de tes faiblesses. Faiblesses qui te tirent à chaque fois vers le septième ciel. Faiblesses qui te blessent.

De ton regard, fixe. Entre tes larmes, défis-moi. Ma main glisse entre tes cuisses et tu t'abandonnes, Audrey. T'es-tu laissée aller de cette manière dans ses bras ? A-t-il entendu tes gémissements, tes cris ?

As-tu gémi son nom, Audrey ? Connaissais-tu son nom ?

Enfin, tu relâche la pression qui me résistait. Tu retombes avec une lenteur infinie contre la surface vernie de la table, une main dans les cheveux et une lèvre entre les dents. Et une boule se forme dans ma poitrine. Le désir de te faire plaisir me saisit. Je m'empare de tes hanches et plonge vers ton ventre.

Ce ventre plat et musclé qui faisait pâlir Charlie, Georges et Ron. Moi, Percy, je t'avais toi, Audrey. Toi et ta plastique de rêve. Toi et ton rire cristallin. Toi et ton regard de braise.

Toi. Une femme que jamais je n'aurais espéré un jour mériter. Toi qui m'as comblé durant toutes ces années.

Mes lèvres frôlent les fines vergetures blanchâtres qui s'étirent sur ta taille et mes baisers se transforment en morsures. Combien de fois ais-je honoré cette partie de ton corps, Audrey ? Ta silhouette courbée portant la vie, construisant dans le plus grand des secrets notre famille.

Tes mains se glissent dans mes cheveux et je sais que tu réclames plus. Et je veux t'en donner plus, par Merlin… Mais le mérites-tu ?

Je glisse vers ton visage avec l'unique volonté de t'embrasser et je reste suspendu au-dessus de tes lèvres, soufflé par ta beauté.

« Bon sang, Audrey… »

Et nous restons là à nous fixer, à moitié nu au milieu du salon. Nous nous fixons, ou nous nous observons. Nous nous regardons comme nous ne l'avons plus fait depuis une éternité. Tu atteins la trentaine et le temps ne semble pas capable de briser ton visage et ton corps.

As-tu déjà été plus belle qu'à cet instant ? Tes yeux ont-ils un jour été plus profond ? Me suis-je auparavant laissé autant dévoré par ton charisme, par cet amour qui semble se réveiller d'un long sommeil ?

« Bon sang, Audrey… Où sommes-nous passé ? »

Ma voix est si grave, si désespéré que j'ai des difficultés à la reconnaitre. Ta langue glisse sur les commissures de ta bouche et tu fermes les yeux. Perdre ce contact que nous avions retrouvé me brise le cœur, et alors je me rappelle.

Je me rappelle, Audrey, la manière dont tu t'es enfermée dans cette bulle. La manière dont tu as déchiré notre famille sans une once de pitié. Le refus de m'offrir une explication, une chance.

« N'ai-je pas tout fait pour ton bonheur ? »

Ma voix se brise mais je ne pleurerais pas. N'est-il pas tant que nous parlions ? N'est-il pas temps, qu'enfin, tu t'ouvres à moi et que tu m'avoues, Audrey, ce qui t'as fait perdre foi en nous ? Délie-moi cette langue et parles moi, putain !

« Quand as-tu cessé de m'aimer ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

Ton visage se couvre à nouveau de larmes et tu détournes le visage. Ce simple mouvement me percute en plein cœur. Mon souffle se coupe et l'espoir d'un jour sauver notre couple explose sous le choc. Je m'arrache de ton corps, de ton aura, je m'éloigne. Te regarder et te sentir prendre à nouveau tes distances me dévore, mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Comment soigner une plaie dont on ignore la cause, Audrey ? Ne me mets-tu pas dans la pire posture qui soit ?

Est-ce moi ? Est-ce toi ? Est-ce la vie ou la maladresse de notre amour ?

Qui dois-je détester, Audrey ? Que dois-je changer ?

Mes yeux se ferment sur mes larmes et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, le poids du désespoir sur mes épaules. Tu es encore là, je sens ta présence, mais tu te tais. Seul mes sanglots résonnent dans cette maison que j'avais un jour chéri.

L'incompréhension et le désespoir tâchent nos murs, la colère et l'injustice colle à ma peau. L'envie de m'enfuir me prend au tripes mais mes jambes sont incapables de me porter.

La fuite, ça ne m'a jamais réussi. J'ai fui ma famille, la guerre, et y ait perdu mon frère. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas lâche… Je crois que c'est toi, Audrey. Tu veux partir et tu sais, tu _sais_ que parler risque de nous guérir. Tu _sais_ qu'il nous reste de l'espoir.

Tu _sais_ et tu te caches.

Ta célébrité et tes ambitions n'ont jamais été un obstacle à nos vies. J'ai toujours trouvé des solutions et je l'aurais toujours fait. Tes absences prolongées n'auraient pas mis à terre notre couple, nous n'aimions que trop notre distance et notre liberté. Le feu des projecteurs et les regards qui convergeaient vers toi… Je n'ai jamais été jaloux, Audrey. Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ? Pour eux tu n'es qu'une image, une façade, une façade. Pour moi tu es ma femme. Un nœud complexe de peur et de jeu. La mère de mes deux filles.

Tu étais mon monde et je te donnais tout. Tout ce que tu désirais, tout ce que ton bonheur nécessitait.

Nous avions notre vie, nos besoins, et cette frontière autour de notre maison. A l'extérieur, tu étais Audrey et j'étais Percy. A l'intérieur, nous étions Audrey et Percy. Une entité à part entière, un unité.

Mais tu t'es perdu à l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Où es-tu restée coincée ? Je suis prêt à venir te chercher Audrey. Jusqu'au bout du monde, jusque dans les étoiles. Si seulement tu acceptais de me parler, de m'expliquer…

Ta main se pose sur ma joue et j'ose relever les yeux vers toi.

« Qu'ai-je fait, Audrey ? Où ai-je merdé ? »

Ton regard est si froid… Quel mari suis-je pour toi ?

« Tu étais un homme, Percy. Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le refrain d'une chanson. »


	5. Five

Ce moment où je viens poster le chapitre 6 ici et que je me rends compte que j'ai totalement oublié de vous poster le chapitre 5...

Navrée, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Bon du coup, il n'y aura pas trop d'attente entre les deux, il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

Un grand merci à CacheCoeur et Welva pour les reviews 3

Bon et puis on s'approche sérieux de la fin, encore... Il faut que je fasse des fanfics plus longues, sérieusement...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Le refrain d'une chanson… » souffles-tu, perdu.

Je ne peux pas te regarder, je ne peux plus. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ? Pourquoi ma voix tremble-t-elle ?

Je ne t'aime plus pourtant, je te jure.

« Oui, le refrain d'une chanson. »

Mes doigts caressent la surface vernie de la table où, quelques instants plus tôt, tu m'as fait courber l'échine. Je refuse d'admettre que tu as réussi, que tu es encore capable de réussir. Percy, toi et moi nous ne sommes plus, et il faudra bien que tu l'admettes un jour.

« Tu es parfait, Percy. Tu l'as toujours été. Comme le refrain redondant d'une chanson parfaite. Parfaitement craquant, parfaitement aimant… Parfaitement intelligent, parfaitement ambitieux, parfaitement stable, parfaitement conciliant. Parfaitement jaloux. Tu es un plan, une ligne de conduite que tu t'es créé il y a des années en grandissant. Parfait. Et rien ne peut atteindre cette perfection, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu restes bouche bée devant le ton de ma voix. Depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-je pas parlé aussi calmement ?

« Je t'ai séduit parce que moi, je ne suis pas parfaite. Tu m'as rendu parfaite. Tu m'as piégé…

\- Audrey…

\- Je voulais avorter, souviens-toi. Si Gabrielle ne t'avait pas averti de ma grossesse…

\- Regrettes-tu réellement ?

\- Oui. »

Aucun doute dans ma voix. Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? Je glisse mon regard vers toi et le trouve brisé. Mais Percy… Tout ce que je te dis, tu le sais déjà, tu l'as deviné… Les mots ont toujours été quelque chose de superflu entre nous. Nous préférions les cris et les silences. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de nous…

« Je n'étais pas parfaite… J'étais ce dont tu avais besoin lorsqu'entre nous, c'était sérieux sans vraiment l'être. Avec moi tu respirais à pleins poumons et tu te vantais d'avoir une petite amie aussi belle, aussi fraiche… Quant à moi, j'avais besoin de stabilité je crois… Et des bébés, absolument pas. Surtout deux d'un coup. Percy, comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant qu'à 19 ans, je pouvais laisser de la place à des bébés dans mes ambitions ?! »

Souffler. Se calmer. Pour une fois que je peux parler sans pleurer.

« Avant elles, j'étais ta petite amie française libre et indépendante. Après elles, je suis devenue ta fiancée, puis ta femme. A partir de cet instant, tu m'as voulu parfaite et je le suis devenue, Percy. Je le suis devenue. Femme au foyer à 19 ans. Mère et fille à la fois. Je ne voyais plus mes amis, je ne participais plus aux castings, j'étais celle que tu voulais que je sois. Silencieuse. Triste. Soumise.

\- A aucun moment je n'ai voulu…

\- Pas consciemment, Percy, mais… Mais tu as laissé faire. Tu m'as laissée me piéger dans ton ombre. Tu as vu et tu n'as rien dit. »

Le silence s'installe et tu ne prends pas la peine de le briser. Tu ne dis rien parce que tu sais. Tu sais à quelle point je dis vrai.

« Je rêvais… Je rêvais d'années sous le feu des projecteurs. Je rêvais de liberté, de voyages, de nouvelles expériences, de nouvelles rencontres… Toi, tu voulais ta mère à tes côtés. Une femme pour s'occuper de tes enfants, pour t'aimer, avec qui tu resterais toute ta vie.

\- Si tu dis vrai, je ne suis pas si parfait…

\- Oh si, tu l'es et tu l'as été… Tu as juste été faible un instant, j'en ai profité pour m'échapper.

\- Audrey, on ne s'échappe que des prisons.

\- Cette maison était une prison. Tu étais ma prison. Durant toutes ces années, j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que j'étais heureuse à tes côtés, avec nos filles, avec ta famille, mais c'était parce que je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Je t'aimais Percy. Tu étais mon modèle, mon Eldorado… Et puis j'ai fait un pas en dehors. J'ai enfin pu saisir une opportunité et parce que tu me voulais parfaitement heureuse, tu m'as permis de jouer dans ce film. J'ai fait un pas dehors et tu m'as permis de voir l'envers du décor. De l'intérieur Percy, tu n'es que perfection, mais de l'extérieur… »

Une statue. Une machine. Un mari avec qui il fallait prendre rendez-vous. Des filles qui attendaient les yeux rivés sur le cadran de l'horloge ton retour, jubilant à chaque fois que tu revenais à la minute près. Dans cette immensité de règles, d'apparence, de perfection, tu as oublié de rester l'homme que j'avais rencontré : celui qui me foutait des putains de papillons dans le bide, qui me promettait la lune et les étoiles sans me laisser la liberté de saisir un escabeau pour les atteindre.

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres ! Et oui ! Dont le 6 est terminé, du coup, et le 7 bien entamé !

Pour dire vrai, j'ai commencé l'écriture du 6, puis je l'ai relu et je me suis dit "mais c'est le chapitre sept ça..." Haha !

J'espère que l'insupportable Audrey ne vous aura pas trop insupporté (mais si c'est le cas, j'ouvre un groupe de parole en review ! :mg:)

A bientôt ! :)


	6. Six

Hey les amis !

Bon allez, avant dernier chapitre... Ne versez pas votre petite larme, j'ai encore tout plein de fanfic à vous faire lire ! :mg:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tais-toi. »

Le ton de ta voix me fait sursauter et malgré moi, je te lance un regard. Ton visage est si fermé, si sombre que tu me terrifie, Percy. Je crochète le bord de la table sur laquelle je m'appuie pour rester digne, mais je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : fuir.

« J'en ai assez de t'entendre te plaindre, te chercher des excuses. Je n'y crois pas plus que toi, tu n'y crois, alors tais-toi. »

Tu me jettes un tel regard de lassitude que je sens mon sang se mettre à bouillonner dans mes veines. Que je te hais lorsque tu te mets à me traiter comme une enfant. Je suis une femme, ne le vois-tu pas ?

« Des excuses… Des excuses !

\- Tais-toi.

\- Non ! Tu… T'es vraiment un batard, Percy ! Prétendre que tout ce que je viens de te dire n'existe pas ! Ouvre les yeux, putain !

\- Arrête de crier !

\- Tu ne comprends que les cris ! Tu n'écoutes que si je cris !

\- C'est la seule manière que tu utilises pour communiquer ! Toujours à hausser le ton à la moindre remarque, c'est pathétique. Tu es toujours dans l'excès ! T'es un film, Audrey ! A toi seule ! Toujours dans le dramatique, toujours dans un rôle !

\- Et toi alors, t'as pas joué un rôle ? Avec ton prétendu-

\- Tais-toi, putain ! Tais-toi ! »

Tu as saisi une chaise pour l'envoyer contre le buffet et le craquement du bois dresse les poils sur mes bras.

Rester forte. Je sais que j'ai raison. Je te montrerais que j'ai raison.

« Ne viens pas me reprocher mon comportement, souffles-tu le visage déformé par la colère. J'ai toujours été respectueux et loyal envers toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Audrey. Je t'aime !

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus depuis-

\- Je t'aime, Audrey. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! »

Tu saisis ma mâchoire entre tes doigts pour me forcer à te regarder et sous tes paupières les larmes perlent. Tu m'en couperais presque les mots.

« Je t'aime, souffles-tu à nouveau en plaquant ton front sur le mien. Tu as tellement changé, je… Tu es toujours sur la défensive, fuyante, méchante. Je hais celle que tu es devenue. Mais je sais que ma femme se trouve quelque part en toi. Je refuse de l'abandonner…

\- Tu es complètement fou !

\- Non, non… Je t'ai promis de t'aimer dans l'adversité, je tiendrais mon engagement.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours compliquer les choses ? On ne s'entend plus depuis des années. On ne couche plus depuis des années !

\- C'est ça qui te manque ? Le sexe ?

\- Percy…

\- Audrey, en moi je bouillonne. Si seulement à chaque fois tu rentres, tu n'étais pas prête à déclencher un conflit ! Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de te désirer.

\- Tu as cessé quand-

\- Non. »

Tes lèvres se posent sur mon cou et malgré toute ma rancune je frissonne. Notre dernier rapport est encore trop récent et tes lèvres…

« Jamais, mon amour. »

Tu emprisonnes ma nuque de tes mains et m'embrasse comme tu ne l'as plus fait depuis… depuis… Tu es si doux, si-

Je te repousse et te gifle. Tu l'as bien méritée celle-là.

Cesse donc de me regarder de cet air hagard ridicule.

« Tu débloques, la Audrey que tu as épousée n'existe plus. Ça fait dix ans, Percy. J'ai changé.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi ! ça ne veut pas dire que…

\- Ça signifie que tu ne me suffis plus, Percy ! Tu es trop banal, trop normal ! Je veux de la magie, des étincelles et des paillettes, et pas celles qui sortent de ta baguette ! »

Tu t'éloignes de quelques pas et te retourne, serrant les poings autour du dossier du canapé pour ne pas t'écrouler. Mais si ma respiration est haletante, ce n'est pas parce que je doute. Enfin, je trouve le courage de tout te dire. Sans une pointe de culpabilité ou de regret.

Et j'en suis navrée, mais je ne peux plus me retenir.

« Tu es devenu si fade… Avec ton travail normal, tes enfants normaux. Avec tes envies banales que tu n'as pas renouvelé depuis un siècle ! Avec ta famille aux idées fermées ! Ta mère et ses remarques odieuses vis-à-vis de mon choix de vie ! Fleur qui ne corrige pas les filles lorsqu'elles l'appellent Maman !

\- Tu ne peux pas le reprocher à Fleur et aux filles ! Elles sont petites, elles passent leur journées chez mon frère et c'est la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère depuis…

\- Tu vois ? Tu les défends, encore ! Les gamines sont grandes ! Elles sont capable de comprendre que je suis leur mère jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire !

\- Ah, parce que tu peux décider de leur attachement émotionnel maintenant ?!

\- J'en ai le droit ! Je suis leur mère !

\- Tu es leur mère quand ça t'arrange, hein ! Et lorsqu'il s'agit de les faire garder lorsque tu pars quatre mois en tournage à l'autre bout du monde…

\- Ils sont sans cesse dans la critique ! Ta famille n'a jamais accepté mon choix de vie, mais c'est MA vie ! C'est mon métier, ma passion ! Je suis en droit de faire ce que je souhaite !

\- Et jusqu'où vas ta foutue liberté, Audrey ?

\- En dehors de cette maison de péquenaud ! Loin de toi et d'eux ! Là où on m'accepte telle je suis !

\- Et qu'attends-tu de moi, Audrey ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour sauver notre mariage ?

\- Rien ! Arrête de chercher des solutions, bon sang !

\- Jamais. Tu veux que je quitte mon emploi ? Que je renie ma vie de sorcier ? Tu veux que je m'implique dans ton monde et que j'en délaisse le mien ? Je le ferais, tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

\- Je m'en fous, Percy. Je t'ai quitté, et je m'en vais. Je ne veux plus rien de tout ça.

\- Audrey…

\- Cesse d'essayer de me retenir ! Je suis partie, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et nous n'avons aucun avenir !

\- Si seulement tu…

\- Tu vas t'effondrer, Percy. Si tu n'acceptes pas ma décision, je vais passer cette porte et tu vas t'effondrer. »

Ton regard se tourne vers l'entrée et tu deviens si blême que je peux observer ton sang couler dans tes veines à travers ton épiderme.

Ma respiration est haletante, mon cœur s'épuise et dans mon ventre, le vide se creuse.

Celui laissé par les non-dits enfin jetés à la mer, ceux qui pesaient tant sur mes épaules. Et j'espère que les vagues les emporteront loin, Percy. Aussi loin qu'est partie notre vie.

* * *

Alors, qui veut mettre Audrey à la porte et faire un gros calin à Percy ?

Le dernier chapitre est à moitié déjà écrit. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une avant-dernière petite review avant de partir 3

A bientôt !


	7. Seven

Au bout d'un mois de tergiversation (parce que oui, ce chapitre est écrit depuis une éternité mais il me manquait un clap de fin convenable ! :mg: ), je publie enfin le septième et dernier chapitre ! Ourah !

On se retrouve à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Percy, as-tu déjà lu Stendhal ? »

Tu tournas vers moi un regard si sceptique que mon cœur bondit d'un plaisir malsain.

Bien sûr que non, c'est un auteur moldu. Mais pour une fois que je connais quelque chose que tu ignores… Crois moi que je ne gâcherais pas cet instant.

« Stendhal a décrit l'amour. Ça nous correspond totalement, je crois… A la fois dans la manière dont tu m'as fait tomber sous ton charme, et encore plus dans la manière avec laquelle tu nous as détruit.

\- De quoi parles-tu encore ?

\- C'est assez simple en fait… il parle de processus de cristallisation. Tu as sept étapes. Sept. C'est bien un chiffre que tu chéris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ton silence m'accueille, gonfle mon orgueil. L'envie de te faire souffrir surgit à nouveau dans mon cœur, nocif.

Peu importe.

« L'amour commencerait par de l'admiration. Et je t'ai admiré, Percy, de tout mon cœur… Tu étais si sage, si mûr, si équilibré, si rassurant… »

Je laisse durer l'instant, j'attends que tu me regardes. Voir naitre de l'espoir dans tes yeux lorsque je parle de nos belles années, Percy, j'ai fini par adorer ça.

« J'étais bien trop jeune, naïve, stupide. Aujourd'hui, Percy, c'est moi qu'on admire, et j'ai compris que tu n'étais qu'une enveloppe. Un fruit à l'aspect brillant et au cœur pourri par les vers. »

Tu frissonnes et le regret s'installe dans mon cœur, un poignée de secondes seulement.

Je ne regrette pas. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

« Stendhal dit ensuite que l'admiration est renforcée par le plaisir. Le plaisir des baisers, des caresses, de la présence…

\- Tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens plus de plaisir, Audrey ? »

Ton regard s'est durcit et me fait presque perdre mes moyens.

« Mon plaisir, je l'ai trouvé plus fort dans les bras d'un autre, tu te souviens ? »

Ta bouche se déforme de rage et en quelques pas, tu me prends les mains pour me dresser sur mes pieds. Tu t'empares de mes lèvres avec force, une main retenant ma nuque pour m'empêcher de m'échapper.

L'autre main, elle glisse sur ma cuisse, sous ma jupe et…

Tu m'as tiré un soupir. Un. Tu vas payer.

Mes dents se referme sur ta lèvre jusqu'au sang et tu t'éloignes dans un sursaut, ne laissant que ce gout métallique dans ma bouche et sur mon sourire.

Je continue comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après tout… C'est un peu le cas.

« Après le plaisir vient l'espérance. L'espérance que tout ça dure éternellement, que l'amant ressente les mêmes sensations enivrantes… L'espérance a été courte pour nous. Nous avons échangé ces mots si fort trop tôt.

\- C'est n'importe quoi… Depuis que tu as passé la porte, tu n'as cessé de dénigrer ces années passées ensemble, Audrey. Douze ans ! Douze ans et deux filles !

\- L'espérance a été courte Percy, mais l'amour était là.

Ta bouche est à un frôlement de la mienne, je ne ferais pas le premier pas. J'en éprouverais presque du dégout.

« Vu les conneries que tu sors ce soir, je crois que parler d'amour est un bien grand mot te concernant. »

Tes mots n'ont été que souffle, j'en retombe pourtant sur le fauteuil de cuir que je déteste tant. Mais si tu crois que tu pourras me faire taire, Percy…

« L'amour, c'est l'envie de donner du plaisir à n'en plus finir, espérer en recevoir tout autant. Aimer, c'est admirer l'autre, le chérir jusqu'à en mourir. J'ai ressenti ça pour toi, Percy. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions après des jours, des semaines de séparations… Tu étais mon tout, mon objectif. Je franchissais les obstacles de mon quotidien dans l'espoir de gouter le bonheur à ton retour.

\- C'était si bref…

\- C'était réel. Mais nous n'en étions qu'à notre première cristallisation. Nous étions dans l'amour juvénile, candide. Nous étions une montagne de perfection pour l'autre, à tort.

\- Non. J'ai toujours été conscient de tes défauts, de ta soif de célébrité…

\- C'était la sixième étape, le doute.

\- Le doute ?

\- Le doute que nous pouvions aller loin ensemble. Tu prenais conscience de mes défauts et moi des tiens et ils semblaient insurmontables…

\- Et que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

\- Ensuite… Ensuite Stendhal parle de deuxième cristallisation. L'instant où du doute nait l'amour. L'amour au-delà des sentiments. C'est l'instant où les amants se choisissent en toute connaissance de cause, de tout leur être…

\- Le mariage…

\- Non, Percy.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Nous nous sommes mariés, et pourtant, nous n'avons pas connu cette seconde cristallisation…

\- Audrey, je t'assure que…

\- En plein doute, je suis tombée enceinte, Percy. Nous ne nous sommes pas choisis, nous nous sommes laissés portés. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était la seule chose à faire.

\- De mon côté, je t'ai choisi. Je t'ai aimé de tout mon être, avec tout tes défauts, avec la conscience qu'un jour… qu'un jour je pourrais te perdre et ne jamais me relever, Audrey.

\- Tu n'as pas conscience de la réalité. La réalité, c'est que notre amour est resté en suspens. Il s'est brisé il y a plus dix ans, Percy. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de se comporter en adulte et de… »

Ma voix se brise. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les tiens, et le doute m'assaille. Et si je me trompais ? Si je…

« C'est fini Percy. Tu dois l'accepter. »

Et nous restons ainsi longtemps. Nos regards fixés l'un dans l'autre. L'un dans l'autre. Ce serait presque trop vrai pour être beau. Parce que vrai, ce soir, nous le sommes, enfin. Mais ce n'est pas beau.

« Audrey… te souviens-tu du pacte que nous avions fait lorsque tu as saisi ce rôle dans ce film ? »

Je garde le silence.

Quel pacte ?

« Lorsque Gabrielle t'a appelé pour le casting, c'est moi qui t'ait poussé à t'y rendre. J'ai pris une journée de congé, je voulais même t'accompagner mais tu m'as dit que… que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que je suis ton père. Je croyais que tu te moquais, comme tu le faisais souvent. Je t'ai poussé parce que je te voyais dépérir. Tu ne faisais plus rien alors… Alors je m'étais dit que renouer avec ta passion pour la comédie et le mannequinat te ferait du bien. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à t'y rendre et lorsque tu as réussi l'audition, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai offert ? Le week-end dans les Cornouailles. Juste toi et moi. »

Un frisson parcourait mon corps. Tu dis vrai et moi… J'avais oublié, Percy.

« Tu l'as eu ce rôle, je n'avais jamais douté ton talent. Mais pour notre équilibre, pour préparer le succès qui ne tarderait pas à tomber sur ton nom, nous avons dû mettre en place des règles. Tu reprenais ton nom de jeune fille publiquement. Tu me cachais moi et les filles. C'était bien trop compliqué d'expliquer d'où nous venions étant donné que nous n'avions aucune existence chez les Moldus. En contrepartie, tu t'imposais d'être présente avec nous au minimum un jour par semaine, un week end par mois, deux semaines par été. Tu as signé, Audrey, mais tu n'as même pas tenu l'année. »

Tu plonges ton regard dans les miens et tu comprends. J'ai envie de te frapper pour ça, Percy.

« Audrey, tu…

\- Tais-toi. »

Silence. Presque éternel. Presque parce que l'éternité ne nous appartient plus.

« Cesse de vouloir me faire passer pour l'affreuse, la méchante…

\- Je n'essaye pas de…

\- Bien sûr que si. Depuis mon premier pas dehors, Percy, tu as commencé à dénigrer ma vie. Comme si elle ne valait rien. Parce que trop banale, pas assez magique. Toi, ta mère, ta famille, vous n'avez eu de cesse de me rappeler que… Que mon monde n'était pas le vôtre. Qu'il était insignifiant.

\- Viens tu seulement d'écouter ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Je t'ai écouté, et je trouve que tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi terrible. Entre nous, avec les filles… ça aurait pu être vrai. Ça aurait pu durer, me combler autant que dans nos premiers instants. On aurait pu partager tout ça, ensemble. Tu aurais pu m'accompagner sur le tapis rouge, rencontrer ces personnes si inspirantes que je côtoie aujourd'hui. Nous aurions pu… Je ne sais pas… Nous aurions pu être une famille aux yeux du monde.

\- Je m'en fous du monde. Je m'en fou de l'avis de ma famille. Rien n'importe excepté nous et notre vie, Audrey.

\- Pourtant, c'était très clair depuis le début. Je devais reprendre mon nom de jeune fille, taire votre existence à tous les trois. C'était bien trop compliqué, les médias se seraient posé des questions, et… Et les hommes m'approchent, Percy. Au début, j'enchainais les excuses, je développais une habilité peu commune pour protéger le secret magique. Mais au fil des semaines et des mois… Tout devenait trop intense, trop compliqué. Je n'avais aucune alliance, aucune photo à exhiber pour me rappeler mes devoirs. Et puis, tout a perdu de sa saveur, j'ai perdu patience. J'ai perdu patience, Percy. Je n'ai que trente ans. Combien de temps penses-tu que ça aurait vraiment duré ? Je me suis fait des amis, et je mentais. A chaque fois plus et plus fort. Alors… »

Alors. Y avait-il plus à dire ? Je n'ai plus de mots et toi non plus.

« Tu vas regretter. Tu vas regretter notre vie, nos filles.

\- Ce sera peut-être le cas. Mais les regrets sont déjà mon lot quotidien.

\- Audrey, tu…

\- Tais-toi, Percy. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, encore moins à faire. »

Je me lève d'un pas chancelant, tirant sur mes vêtements pour les lisser, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour leur redonner leur volume étonnant. Passer cette porte, je retrouverais la vraie vie, enfin.

Non, je la construirait, la vraie vie. La mienne. Seule. Et ça, c'était bien plus excitant.

« Tu as raison, je crois. »

Et tu oses l'admettre, enfin. Cette fois, il n'y aura plus de rappels, de supplications, d'insultes. Passée cette porte, il n'y aurait plus que moi, Audrey, loin de vous.

Et un sourire satisfait se peignit sur mes lèvres. Tout irait bien pour moi. Pour toi, Percy, je ne parviens pas à être aussi optimiste.

Qu'importe. Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Sans un regard, sans un dernier baiser, je me retournais vers l'entrée.

Prête à mettre fin à cet épisode de ma vie.

La nouvelle saison de mon existence commençait ce soir.

* * *

Alors ? Je suis curieuse... Devinez vous clairement les sept raisons ? Après relecture, il me semble que finalement, elles sont présentées de manière très subtiles alors j'aimerais bien votre avis sur la question :mg:

Pour les remerciements :

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont accompagnée par les reviews et les favoris... C'était une fanfiction très compliquée à écrire pour ma part puisqu'elle a accompagné une crise dans mon couple, et même si nos raisons à nous était très différentes de celles d'Audrey et Percy et la fin tout autre, c'était un drôle de sentiment qui me prenait lors de l'écriture ^^ Vos bonnes ondes m'ont réellement aidé à perservérer et je vous remercie 3

Je ne sais pas si elle a continué sa lecture, mais un grand merci à Catie pour sa première review puisqu'elle m'a foutu un vrai coup de boost et je pense que je ne serais pas parvenue à sortir tout ça sans elle... Alors :hug:

Et bien sûr, merci à Welva qui m'a demandé d'écrire sur Percy et Audrey. Ca a été long, fastidieux, mais très enrichissant ! Et j'espère que ça t'a plu et que ça a répondu à tes attentes... 3

J'espère vous retrouver sur mes autres fanfictions, et continuer tout cet échange avec vous ! Ce serait avec plaisir !

Encore un grand merci et tout pleins de bisous !


End file.
